Aishitaru, Even In The Darkness
by Yami and Hikari
Summary: What would happen if Max, Rei, Tyson, Kai, Sora, and Riku all got stuck on other worlds? Will Darkness consume Riku, Rei, and Kai's hearts? Or will their lights save them from the Darkness? SR, TK, MR Yaoi!


Yin: Wooh!! We can start a new fic!!!....AND update!!!

Yang: Wooh!!!!!!!!!!!...We don't own anything.

Hikari: We might start needing a beta reader for this fic, and several others.

Yami: So, if you're interested send an e-mail, thank you!

Hikari: This fic will contain bad language, maybe a lemon, adult things, violence, angst, and some little things here and there.

Yami: So...On with the fic.

Hikari: Well, the idea came to use when we relized people liked having BB and KH mixed together, so we decided to go into the begining and see how Tyson, Kai, Max, and Rei would get through KH, as well as their friends Riku and Sora.

------------------------

Into the Darkness

------------------------

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson's eyes opened, staring wide. "Finally." Tyson glared over to a small blond.

"What the hell?!" He smacked the blond. "I can't even get a decent rest!"

Max glared at him. "The tides coming in, I just wanted to get you off of the beach so you wouldn't end up in the ocean." Tyson looked down to his feet, which were in the water.

"AH!!!" He pulled his legs up. "I could of drowned."

"It would be better if you did." Came a soft reply. Tyson looked behind him, seeing dark crimson eyes.

"Shut up, Kai." Tyson said, turning away.

"Hn." Kai turned away, begining to walk. Tyson got up.

"Hey sourpuss, where's Sora?"

"Working on the raft." Max answered, also getting up.

"Don't tell me they are going to continue with that plan?" Tyson asked.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm going to go and see him, he owes me lunch!"

Tyson walked off, having Max follow. "I think the're busy." Max said.

"Well...I'm hungry." Tyson anounced.

They both stopped at a door. In front was a girl with red hair. "Kairi, where's Sora?"

"Huh, Oh, looking for supplies." She smiled. "You might find him fighting with the others, you know how he and Riku love to spar."

They nodded, giving their thanks. "I still can't belive they're actually going out to see other worlds." Tyson said, looking around.

"Well...They're all crazy." Max said.

"Who you calling crazy?!" Both turned around, staring into sky blue eyes.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Who else....HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You owe me lunch, Sora!!!!!!!!"

"I do not!!! You owe me lunch!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DO TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max screamed. Both shut their mouthes. "Now, no one owes no one any lunch." They nodded, still surprised. "Good."

"Didn't know you had it in you to yell, Max." Max turned around staring into golden eyes. Max smiled.

"Oh, well my temper ran short, Rei."

Behind Rei, stood Kai, glaring at Tyson and Sora. "Why must the both of you fight over something so stupid?"

Both Sora and Tyson glared. "FOOD IS NOT STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's a way of life." They both said. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Sora?!" Everyone turned towards Kairi. "Are you done collecting the stuff we need?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." Sora said, rolling his eyes. She smiled.

"Thank you. Well, I'm going home, I'll see you all later." She began to walk away, then turned back around. "Oh, Riku said he'd be here later, he went home earlier to see what his mom wanted." They nodded and she continued to walk away.

"I was wondering where he was." Sora said.

"She creeps me out." Rei said, watching Kairi dissapear.

"Well...She floated to this island just like you did." Sora said.

"No, I mean she seems different, somehow." Tyson grinned.

"Aw, is Rei scared of a girl?"

"NO!!!!" Rei said, blushing. "It's just....I don't know."

"I think somebodys in love." Sora and Tyson grinned then burst out laughing.

"AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Rei.

"Who's in love?" Everyone turned to see a silver haired teen.

"Hey Riku." Sora said. "What took ya?"

"Mom wanted me to clean up a bit." He grinned. "So, who's in love?"

"Rei and Kairi!" Rei smacked Tyson on the head.

"I'm warning you Tyson."

"Rei and Kairi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Th-" Rei grabbed Tyson's throat and strangled the poor teen.

Max grabbed Rei. "Chill Rei, you too Tyson." Rei still had the anger in his eyes, trying to grab a hold of Tyson.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson stuck his tongue out.

"Come on Ty." Kai said, pulling Tyson away from Rei. "We're going on home." Kai said, not turning back to the others.

"Alright, bye!" Sora said, waving his hand.

Rei calmed down. "Maybe I should be getting home. My mom wanted me to cook dinner, we're having company."

"Who is it?" Sora asked.

"Max and his mom and dad." Max nodded his head.

"I'm also going home, to help Rei with cooking." Rei and Max waved good bye. "We'll see you tomorrow." Sora and Riku nodded.

"Well...Since everyone is gone, I think we should also be getting home. After all, we want to finish the raft tomorrow, don't we?" Sora asked.

"And I just got here, sheesh you could of called me and told me to stay." Riku said.

"What, and miss the fun in forcing you to walk me home?" Sora asked, grinning.

"Now I'm a servent."

---

"Are you done yet?" Tyson asked Sora.

Sora was tieing something to their raft. "Shut up Tyson."

Tyson was sitting on the raft, annoying Sora. "Why?"

"Don't you have Kai to bother?" Tyson shrugged.

"He's pissed at me."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I put up a fight when I was leaving."

"There!!" Sora stood up. "I'm finished, we can leave tomorrow!!" He grinned. "I need to go tell Kairi and Riku!"

"You finished it!!" They both turned to see Kairi and Riku right behind them. "Wow, Sora, we can leave tomorrow!!" Kairi screamed, hugging Sora.

"Can't...breath...Help...me..." She pulled back.

"Come on, let go tell everyone!!" Kairi ran off.

"Wow, just for finishing off a raft." Tyson said, standing up.

"Well...We're happy." Riku said.

"Yeah!!" Sora hugged the silver haired teen.

---

Rei looked at the fruit he was handed. "So, you're leaving tomorrow?" He asked, turning to Sora.

"Yes!" Sora grinned. "We will leave tomorrow!"

"Well you guys, I'm going home. I want to get up bright and early tomorrow." Kairi said. She quickly ran off, a bright smile on her face.

"Wait, we forgot to get her to eat some of the paupu fruit." Sora said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Well, we would never be seperated if we all shared a piece of the paupu fruit." Riku said.

"Ok...Then get her to eat a piece tomorrow before you leave." Tyson said.

"Yeah. Alright, let's go. We also have to go home." Rei used his cat reflexes to climbed up the paupu tree.

Kai turned towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, just getting a fruit. I want to try it." Kai nodded.

"While you're up there, get me one." Rei nodded and grabbed a piece of fruit, then threw it over to Kai.

Everyone waited for Kai and Rei. "What were you two doing?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing." They both hid the fruit.

Sora stared at the fruit he got earlier. "Well, I'll hold onto this untill tomorrow." Riku nodded.

"Alright."

---

Tyson sighed, trying to sleep. 'I can't sleep.' He thought. Tyson jumped as a clash of thunder startled him. He turned towards his window, seeing a storm coming. 'Damn, another storm...Wait, the others raft. Maybe I should warn Sora.' Tyson grabbed his phone, then dialed a number. "He-Hello?" Asked a soft voice.

"Um, This is Tyson, is Sora home?" Suddenly the lady began to cry.

"Oh Tyson, My Sora is out in the storm!! He went to save his damn raft!!!!!!! He could be dead!!!"

"It's Ok, I'll go after him." Tyson said.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! The storms really bad!"

"It's Ok. Bye."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He hung up. 'Better hurry, she'll call back and talk to talk some since into me.' Tyson grabbed his cell phone, then look over to his window. 'Well, it's the only way out.'

Tyson jumped out, when he notice he was only in his pants. 'Crap.' Tyson used his cell phone to dial a number he knows so well. "Kai?"

"What is it?" Asked the grumpy voice.

"Sora is out in the storm, I'm heading towards Destiny."

"What?! Damnit, he can be so stupid!...Wait, you're going?!" Tyson grinned.

"Yep."

"ARE YOU SUICIDAL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Yep." He heard Kai sigh.

"Meet me at the dock, I'm going with you." Tyson sighed.

"Alright." Tyson hung up. 'Should I call Maxie? Or Rei?...Or is Rei still mad at me?' Tyson grinned.

Tyson quickly dialed anoter number. "Hello?" Max's cheerful voice came through.

"Hey, Sora's in the storm, so I'm going out to Destiny with Kai. If we die...Tell Rei....he sucks."

"TY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max screamed. "That's mean to say."

"Whatever. See ya." Tyson hung up.

---

Max stared at the beeping phone. "Tyson, that idiot!!!" Max ran through his house towards the door. He ran out, and notice that the storm was starting up. 'Damn' Max grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Rei?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sora, Kai and Tyson are out in the storm, could you meet me somewhere?" Max asked.

"Sure. I know, Kai told me. He and Tyson are about to leave. I'll meet you at the dock." Max nodded.

"Alright, see you until then." Max hung up. 'I have to hurry. I can't belive Tyson would go out into a storm to save Sora. AND I can't belive Sora would go out here to save a damn raft!'

---

Tyson panted for air, stopping at the dock. He looked at the boats. 'Riku, Kairi, and Sora's boats are missing. They must be at Destiny, Damn.' "TY!!" Tyson turned around, facing Kai. "Come on, we're taking my dad's boat. It has a motor on it, so we can get there faster." Tyson nodded, following Kai towards a blue boat. Kai jumped on, then turned it on. Tyson jumped in, then stood beside Kai.

The boat sped over to Destiny Islands. "Why would they go out there?! Are they crazy?!" Tyson screamed, brushing water off of him.

"Damn." They both covered as a large wave smashed into the boat. The wave's contact ran the boat into Destiny Island.

Tyson jumped out, Kai following. "Where can they be?!"

Tyson jumped as a shadow covered the ground. The shadow took figure, looking like an insect. "What the?" The shadows lunged at them. Kai threw Tyson out of the way. He kicked the shadows away. "Ty, start running!" Tyson nodded, getting up. He watch as more shadows took image and lunged at him.

Kai kicked and punched the ones that lunged at Tyson. "Kai, I see Riku and Sora!" Kai looked up. "There by the paupu tree." Kai looked over to the tree island, seeing Sora and Riku talking.

"Alright, hurry into the shack, and then we'll go and talk to them."

---

Max shivered as a strong wind blew by. 'They took Kai's father's boat.' He thought. "MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max turned around, staring into Rei's golden eyes.

"Come on we're going to take the mayors boat. It's really fast, so we can make it there faster." Max nodded, and ran over to the expensice boat.

"Do you know how to drive this?" Max asked.

"No, but I'm willing to learn." Rei said, grinning. He turned it on, then used full speed.

---

Tyson noticed the shadows followed them even in the shack. He quickly ran up the steps, then opened the door. The shadows seem to dissapear as they crossed the bridge. "Riku! Sora!" Tyson yelled.

Kai quickly grabbed Tyson. "Stop Tyson!" Tyson struggled.

"Kai, our friends!" Tyson turned towards Sora and Riku, who were begining to go through some darkness. "What?!"

"Stop, somethings happening." They watched as Riku held out his hand, and Sora trying to reach for it.

"RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both dissapeared into darkness. Tyson gave up struggling.

"Where did they go? Kai?" Tyson looked up, only to see Kai staring strait ahead, a shock looked on his face.

Tyson looked over to where Riku and Sora were. Now, a man with long silver hair stared at them. He smirked and began to walk towards them. Tyson got up. "Get behind me." Kai whispered in his ear.

Tyson nodded, getting behind Kai and watching the silver hair man stop right in front of them. "I've been looking for you. You saved me the trouble of destroying this place." Kai glared at him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The man grinned.

"My name is Ansem. I need your help in destroying all worlds and cover them in darkness. And, I need Tyson's power."

"What power?" Tyson asked, but Kai shut him up.

"What have you done with Sora and Riku?"

The man smirked. "Riku will join me, and or Sora, I also need his power, but it's too strong for me to even touch the boy. But Tyson's, it's powerfull and I can get it right now."

"I told you, you have the wrong person!" Tyson screamed, but Kai again shut him up.

"Give them back!" Kai said.

"Enough small talk, I need Tyson's power, and I need it now." Kai took a step back, making Tyson take a step back.

"Go inside." Kai whispered.

Tyson turned around, opening the door, when he stood frozen. "I..I..Can't...move!" Tyson whispered.

"Damn." Kai glared at Ansem. "Leave Tyson alone!" Ansme snapped his fingers.

Shadows appeared again, grabbing Kai. "Now, hold him still. I need Tyson power, but I require Kai to be held down."

Tyson took a step back. Ansem's hands grabbed Tyson's face. "Stop!!" Kai screamed, struggling.

Tyson became hypnotized. His eyes turning pure white. "Good, now give me your power." Ansem said.

Kai broke free, then pushed Ansem away. He turned to Tyson, who still looked like a zombie. "Tyson, wake up!!"

Ansem caught his balance, glaring at Kai. "You becoming a pain!" He went to hit Kai, but Kai pushed up against Tyson.

Suddenly Kai and Tyson's body both went through one another. A bright white light appeared, blinding Kai. Ansem took a step back. "Damn!" He muttered. Both Kai and Tyson's body fused together. "He's using his power!" Two wings struck out of the body, one pheonix, the other dragon. "I have to stop this!" Ansem struck his hand through the body.

The body broke. Kai stared at his body. 'What happened?' He looked up, seeing Ansem walking over to Tyson's unconscious body. "NO!!" He lunged on Ansem, then grabbed a stick and stuck it through Ansem's leg.

Kai got off, then ran over to Tyson. Ansem howled in pain, pulling the stick out. Kai picked up Tyson's body, then jumped off the bridge. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. Kai saw some bushes he could hide behind. He quickly hid then set Tyson's body down. 'Wake up!' He thought, trying to shake Tyson awake.

Kai stood still, holding his breath. Footsteps. Large footsteps, those of Ansem. He looked through a little hole, seeing Ansem limping. 'Damn, if he gets Tyson, then who knows what'll happen.' His thoughts drifted to the secret place. 'The door, maybe it's open.' He watched Ansem walk off. 'But, I have to get passed him.' He looked at Tyson. 'Just wake up!'

Dark aura surrounded him. He closed his eyes. 'What's happening.' Suddenly, Tyson awoke. He was about to open his mouth, when Kai put his hand over it. Kai shook his head. "Ansem is near." He whispered. Tyson nodded. "Come on, I know a secret way over to the secret place." Tyson nodded, and followed Kai.

They silently walked passed the raft, seeing it broken into pieces. 'They worked so hard, and now it's gone.' Kai thought. He looked at the cave, then pulled Tyson in it. They ended up in front of the secret place. Kai pushed Tyson in. The bushes covering it made a low sound. 'Ansem might of heard.' Kai thought.

"Come on!" Kai yelled, pulling Tyson. "I know he heard us. I need you to go through the door." He said.

"How do you even know if it's open?!"

"I just know!" When they reached inside, the door was open. Blue and black aura's were inside. "Go in."

"Kai!"

"There you two are!!!!!!" They both gasped, seeing Ansem glaring at them. Kai's eyes glowed black, he brought up his hands, making some sort of shield.

"GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed.

"But-"

"Damnit!!" Kai turned to him. "We don't have much time!"

"I don't want to go alone!" Tyson screamed.

"Here." Kai reached into his pocket, pulling out something.

"Is that, a paupu fruit? How can you think of eating at a time like this?!?!?!"

"No, I'm talking about the story." Tyson blushed.

"But...It's only a legend."

"You'll never know unless you try." Ansem howled and the shiel cracked. "Hurry." Tyson took a bite out of the fruit, some juice slipping through his mouth. Kai took a bite also. "Bye. I promise, I'll find you." Kai hugged him, feeling the other hug him back.

"Kai."

"Bye." Kai pushed Tyson into the door. Tyson stared wide, falling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ansem screamed. The barrier fell. Kai's powers were drained, and he fell unconscious. Ansem grabbed him. "Fine, I'll keep you untill Tyson comes back for you."

"No you wont!" He turned around, seeing a red haired girl. She held up her hand, pink aura coming out. "I may not have enough power to destroy you, but I won't let you hurt Kai or any of my friends." The pink aura hit Ansem. He howled. "You won't hurt none of them!!!!!!!!!" Ansem dissapeared, taking Kai with him.

"Kairi!" She felt drained. "Kairi!!" She turned around, seeing Sora.

"Sora." The doors powers pushed her, sending her flying through Sora. Sora notice Kairi's body dissapeard.

"What?"

---

Rei and Max looked around. "Where are they?" Max asked. They stood by the paupu fruit tree. They had heard screams, but couldn't find anyone. Rei began to walk towars the bridge. Max followed, but something grabbed his foot. He looked down, seeing a black shadow around his foot. "What? REI!!" He screamed.

Rei turned around, seeing Max being held down by something like a shadow on the ground. He ran over to Max, trying to get the blond free. Rei suddenly went flying back. A figure came from the ground, behind Max. He held up something like a knife to Max's neck. "Max!!"

"Now, now, you wouldn't want me to hurt him, would you?" Rei stopped from where he was. "Now, go over there." The man pointed to a pool of darkness. Rei shook his head.

"Let Max go!" Rei screamed.

"First do what I said." Rei walked towards the pool of darkness.

"Rei! Don't!!!" Blue aura surrounded Max. He slithered out of Ansem's arms and ran over to Rei. Rei caught him, then turned towards Ansem. "Rei." Max whispered.

Ansem glared at them. "Come here now!!"

"Max, I want you to go over by the dark pool. Think of other worlds, and go in. That might get us out of here." Max bit his lip.

"But...What if we don't ever see eachother again?" They both watched as Ansem leaped at them. Rei's eyes glowed green. A barrier surrounded them.

"Don't be afraid of the darkness." Rei whispered.

"I'm afraid of being alone." Max said.

Rei grabbed something out of his pocket. "Eat this." He handed over the fruit.

"....Rei...." Max watched as Ansem began to use his powers to rid the shield. Max took the fruit and bit into it. Rei grabbed it and also bit into it.

"That way, are destiny's will be intertwined." He whispered.

"...Rei!" The barrier broke.

Rei pushed into the dark pool. Darkness pulled at them. "Don't be afraid, let the darkness take you."

"Rei, if we do end up seperating, please find me." Max said.

"I promise. I now understand..." Rei took Max's hands. "...We'll always be together in heart....and that....no matter what....I'll be there....And I'll find you. I don't care what hell I'll be put through...But I'll find you...Max." Max tried to grab Rei, but darkness pulled him in.

-----------------------

End of Chapter 1

-----------------------

Yin: Well...That's the end.

Yang: Review!

Hikari: Remember, blame Yami.

Yami: ::Twitch::


End file.
